


降雪

by lei534



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 在雪天，托尼表白成功。
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	降雪

吃饭的时候，斯蒂芬突然切了一半肋排放在托尼餐盘里。  
托尼显而易见地愣住了，他看看盘子又看看斯蒂芬。后者只是当作什么都没发生一般继续吃他的肋排。  
“医生？”  
“怎么了？”  
托尼拿叉子指了指盘子里多出来的那块肉。  
“你不是说一份不够？”  
斯蒂芬连眼睫毛都没抖一下，继续维持着他颇有英伦风范的绅士坐姿耐心进食，理所当然到无可辩驳。王的话跟他的叉子一块儿凑过来：“我觉得我也不太够……”  
斯蒂芬精准地打掉了王伸过来的叉子，击剑般的脆响在餐桌上涌动。  
他仍然没有朝托尼看，于是托尼原先在肚子里构思好的一箩筐俏皮话就没了去处。他轻轻啧了一声，对多出来的那块肋排倒没什么意见，自顾自吃了起来。  
说起来这顿饭是托尼掏钱，斯蒂芬对他客气一点也可以理解，但这并不是托尼第一次在餐桌上得到斯蒂芬的“优待”，但凡托尼对某道菜表示出了偏好，斯蒂芬就绝不会对它动一下叉子，甚至会把自己的份让到托尼盘子里。  
同样的优待也体现在生活的各个方面，战斗的时候托尼说医生你去救助伤患，斯蒂芬说好；在实验室里托尼说巫师你开个传送门让我研究一下魔法的科技原理，斯蒂芬不声不响就画了个圈；甚至是复仇者偶尔的聚会，托尼说就在斯塔克大厦办，别人都是一片嘘声说回回都在你家办，只有斯蒂芬点点头问他晚餐打算吃什么。  
斯蒂芬对自己简直就是失去说“不”的能力了，但他拒绝王的时候又非常干脆果断，令托尼相信这份优待是只针对自己的。这样的有求必应难免令人产生美好遐想，但斯蒂芬公事公办的态度又让托尼摸不透他在想什么。作为一名科学家，如今算式的结果摆在眼前，他当然要反推导出原始参数来才肯罢休。  
王偷偷对服务员比了个手势，要再给自己添一份。托尼看了他一眼，王轻咳一声笑得心虚。  
“我是不知道魔法能不能降血脂啊，但是看你这体型我估计够呛。好心提醒一下，我的医生已经开始限制我的糖分摄入了，你可别步我后尘。”  
王瞟了他一眼，往嘴里塞了一大块肉，咀嚼得心安理得：“我又不是你，来高级餐厅就跟回自家后厨似的，难得来一次多吃点有什么不对。”  
“斯特兰奇你也管管他。”  
“好。”  
托尼拿叉子的手顿了顿，他本意是损王几句，没指望斯蒂芬能附和他，然而斯蒂芬的回话再度佐证了托尼对于“优待”的猜想。  
答案无非就三个，托尼咬着叉子开始神游，斯蒂芬做了什么对不起我的事——他好像没这个机会，斯蒂芬暗恋我——最好是这样，斯蒂芬想把我谋杀碎尸所以先装出一副好好先生的样子让我放松警惕——等等我真的不能再看彼得给我推荐的电影了，看完《十二宫》看谁都像变态。  
老实说他有点期待斯蒂芬选第二个答案，但要让斯蒂芬说出口或许很难。在隐藏自己的真实情绪这方面，他们都可称为大师。  
他用餐巾擦了擦嘴，肚子里酝酿好说辞，慢条斯理地开口：“斯特兰奇，等会要不要跟我去实验室？关于魔法我还有几个问题想研究一下。”  
“好啊。”意料之中的回答。  
王似乎想要表示反对，但看到服务员端上的菜后果断地闭嘴了。

吃完饭王立刻开传送门走人了，斯蒂芬本来也想开传送，却被托尼拦下来。  
“这儿离斯塔克大厦也不远，我们走着去吧。”  
街道上积雪未消，推开门的一瞬间，餐厅里融融的暖气瞬间被刺骨的寒风取代。托尼下意识地裹紧大衣，缩了缩脖子试图躲避钻进脖子里的寒意。  
斯蒂芬依旧穿着那套显眼得不得了的衣服，成为法师大概就不会觉得冷。散步或许不是个好主意，托尼思忖着，但如果回到实验室，他们就会自然而然地回归奇异博士与钢铁侠的身份，说一些与拯救世界相关的话题。他暂时不需要这个，他想营造一个更私人、更随意一些的空间。  
“我说，医生。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我们认识也有一阵子了，你不介意我叫你斯蒂芬吧？”  
“当然不介意，托尼。”  
随着“托尼”这个单词随着一团白雾从斯蒂芬的嘴唇间飘散开，气氛似乎缓和下来。托尼的鼻头有点痛，他吸了吸鼻子，心里盘算着现在是个不错的时机。  
“斯蒂芬，我有个问题。”  
“请讲。”  
“你为什么对我这么好？”  
斯蒂芬的脚步略微迟滞，只是一瞬，在积雪上踩出半个幽深的脚印。总是闪烁着通透光芒的眼睛此刻却向街道另一头看去，他用一句反问回答托尼的疑问：“我对你很好吗？”  
这个回答不在托尼的预设范围内，他挑了挑眉。法师的逃避太过明显，托尼不打算就此止步。他的个性如此，一旦决定某件事就会一直做下去，直到得到他想要的结果为止。  
“说实话，好过头了。我知道我挺讨人喜欢的，不过你看上去不像是这么轻易屈服于我的魅力的人啊？”  
“你担心我另有所图？”  
托尼拍了拍斯蒂芬的肩膀，露出一个得意的笑：“在这点上，我对你非常放心。”  
斯蒂芬没有回答，托尼自顾自继续说下去：“不想回答也没事。我给你准备了三个答案，一是你做了对不起我的事；二是你暗恋我；三是……算了，把三忘掉吧，二选一，你选哪个？或者你有别的答案也可以告诉我。”  
斯蒂芬依然沉默着，呼出的气化成一团团白雾在风中飘摇。天色渐暗，路灯整齐划一地放出光芒，暖黄色的光映在路面上十分柔和。  
“你知道如果我得不到答案是不会死心的吧。”  
斯蒂芬叹了口气，屈服于眼前这个男人的执拗，他深深地看了托尼一眼，伸出食指在寒风中比出一个“一”。  
“哦？”托尼的眼中闪烁着怀疑：“那我必须得知道是什么事了。”  
“你不是已经知道了吗？”  
斯蒂芬的侧脸在夜色的映衬下更显瘦削，他没有收回手指，于是时空倒流的错觉在托尼的脑子里转动，仿佛回到更久以前，斯蒂芬用同样的眼神对他比出一个“一”的时候。  
“该死，我早该想到的。”托尼的语气里掩不住焦躁：“听着斯蒂芬，如果你还是因为那件事对我有愧疚之类的……我告诉过你这是我自己的选择，而且我也没死，所以别再做出这种表情了。”  
走过街角，斯塔克大厦的轮廓出现在眼前，整栋建筑都张扬地释放着光，仿佛一座巨大的照明灯试图照亮所有被黑暗吞噬的角落，在某种程度上契合了建造者的个性。  
“我不是为了你。”斯蒂芬在托尼即将到达前停住脚步：“我是为了我自己，给你带来困扰我很抱歉，我不会再这么做了。”  
他走进传送门，斗篷的一角随风飘摇像是在挥手道别。托尼眼看着金色花火在空中消逝，一股莫名的气愤从心底生出来，却不知该找谁抱怨。  
有东西落到睫毛上，托尼眨了眨眼，细小的雪粒落下来。  
下雪了。

做实验做得头昏脑胀的时候，他会看着窗外放空一会儿。  
目之所及皆是一片苍茫，今年的雪似乎格外地大，隔着玻璃他还能听见风声呼呼作响，想想都觉得冷。这个时候他就会羡慕法师有传送门了，从一个空调间跑到另一个空调间，完全不需要经受恶劣天气的摧残。  
斯蒂芬好久没来了。  
托尼无意识地摸着嘴唇，思考着上次见面时斯蒂芬说的最后一句话。如果只是愧疚他大可直接说出来，但斯蒂芬选择了一种更微妙的方式。托尼觉得他大概明白了，只是不知道该不该去求证。如果知道了答案，该怎么做？  
忙着拯救世界的时候谁都不会分心去探究自己的情绪，意识到的时候已经尘埃落定，每个人都回到各自的领域，不再有见面的理由。当年面对佩珀时尚且还犹豫再三怕连累到她，如今面对的是斯蒂芬他更没法说出口了，斯蒂芬倒是不会被连累，只是以守护六十亿人为使命的至尊法师能否分出多一点的感情放到天平另一头，他已经从斯蒂芬的态度里得到了答案。  
他不会，也不能，所以他对托尼所有要求都颔首说好，像是某种等价代偿。  
对自己不得不割舍一份感情的补偿。  
理智告诉托尼既然斯蒂芬已经做出选择，再纠缠也是无用，但他仍会想起斯蒂芬。至尊法师总是一副不悲不喜的模样，只有翡翠似的眼睛里会流露出情绪。托尼喝过斯蒂芬泡的茶，不是法术变出来的而是实实在在亲手泡出来的。他不喜欢茶的味道，香气闻着还不错但入口涩得要命，只有咽下去的时候能回味出一丝甘甜来。他觉得斯蒂芬跟茶一样，远远闻着香气扑鼻，接近了才发现只有苦涩，但就那一丝的甘甜，他忘不掉。  
他低下头，轻轻地叹气。  
“托尼？”佩珀把他从漫无边际的思绪中拉了出来。  
“嗯？”  
“我喊了你快五遍了。”  
“哦，抱歉，我在想事情。”  
佩珀抱着手臂，一副了然的样子微微一笑：“在想谁？”  
托尼看向窗外：“我在想改进战甲的技术。”  
“别装了，我还不知道你。”佩珀大步走来拍了拍他的肩膀：“你知道你每月的账单我都会看一遍的吧？”  
“我知道，虽然我觉得直接打钱就行了但你坚持要人工核对一遍，怎么了吗？”  
“你想不想知道你的生活支出里有多少是和斯特兰奇先生有关的？”  
托尼看了她一会儿，干巴巴的说：“还有王。”  
“你想告诉我你爱的人是王？也不是不行。”  
“不是王。”话说出口他才意识到自己被佩珀绕进去了：“我是说……跟爱没关系。”  
越解释越糟，托尼干脆背过身去，像是吃不到糖在闹脾气的孩子。佩珀轻拍他的后背，屋里一时陷入沉寂。  
“他已经给出答案了。”  
“你也有被拒绝的时候？”  
“比这更糟。”  
“这可不像你。”佩珀笑着凑近托尼，凝视他眼中的沮丧：“我认识的托尼·斯塔克可不会轻言放弃，事实上他大多数时候固执己见到烦人的程度，谁劝都不听。”  
托尼翻了个白眼：“我就当这是夸奖了。”  
佩珀看着他，眼中的笑意化为无限柔情：“我只是希望你幸福，托尼，你值得幸福，你们都值得。”  
对上佩珀的视线，托尼微微笑了。佩珀总有办法令他感到自己肩上的负担变轻，哪怕只有一小会儿，但他能在重压下呼吸了。  
“你的意思是我应该再争取一下？”  
“拿出你争取封面女郎的劲来。”佩珀重重地拍了拍他的肩膀，踩着高跟鞋大步流星地走了。

屋檐上的雪落下来，盖了托尼一脸。他愤愤地摇晃脑袋，拍掉肩上的积雪，继续瞪着圣所的大门。  
倒不是斯蒂芬不让他进，是他压根就没敲门。虽然斯蒂芬没有回他的电话和短信，但他自觉斯蒂芬不会把他拒之门外，如今犹豫不决的反而是他。  
他实在是不想再得到相同的答案，但在大雪里呆立了二十分钟他也已经冷得吃不消了。想到佩珀会对自己的退缩报以何种嘲笑，他放弃了打电话让她来接的念头，抬起冻得发紫的手敲响圣所大门。  
开门的人是王：“你再不进来我就要把你扛进来了。”  
“谢……谢谢。”托尼发现自己冷得说话有点不利索。  
“不客气，我可不想明天报纸头条是钢铁侠冻死雪中。斯蒂芬在楼上右拐第一间，不用敲门直接进去就行。”  
托尼狐疑地瞪着他，王耸了耸肩一脸无辜：“你不是来找他的？”  
“是。”管他呢，来都来了。托尼索性一鼓作气走到斯蒂芬房间里。  
斯蒂芬捧着本书端坐在木质扶手椅上，盛在陶瓷杯里的茶水氤氲着热气，这画面看起来像是幅旧货市场上会有的复古版画。托尼随便找了张椅子坐下，斗篷的一角抬起来冲他招手，他笑了一下。  
“你的斗篷比你可爱多了。”  
“王也这么说。”  
一时无话，雪积聚在屋檐上发出簌簌的声响。取暖用的煤油炉突然跳出小火苗，在墙壁上投下两个不断晃动的影子。托尼看向斯蒂芬，施法者依旧握着书本一脸认真。他搓了搓逐渐从僵硬中恢复知觉的双手，拖着椅子挪到斯蒂芬身边。  
“你这一页看了快五分钟了，看出什么来没有？”  
斯蒂芬叹了口气，把书合上放在桌边，眉眼依旧低垂：“你想说什么？”  
“为什么是我？你没话对我说吗？”  
“跑来找我的人是你。”  
“因为你总是不把话说完。”  
斯蒂芬轻轻捏着眉心，一副苦恼的样子。托尼坐在椅子上安静地等待着。火炉里的光点不断跳动，似乎象征着施法者的心情。  
良久，托尼淡淡地说：“有茶吗？”  
“你改喝茶了？”  
“我更想要咖啡可乐或者啤酒，但我知道你不会给我。”  
斯蒂芬勾了勾嘴角，露出一个近似无奈的笑容。捏着茶叶的手指仍会微微颤抖，热水从壶嘴里跳出来落到瓷杯里，蒸汽升腾着擦过斯蒂芬的侧脸。  
“很烫。”斯蒂芬推开托尼伸过来的手：“凉一会再喝。”  
托尼顺势握住斯蒂芬的手，遍布的疤痕在他掌心跳动。斯蒂芬一愣，似是要抽回手，却也没动。  
“斯蒂芬，你先前对我有求必应，现在还是吗？”  
“是。”  
“那我想和你在一起，你答不答应？”  
斯蒂芬的手抖了一下，抬眼看向他，手指动了动却被托尼握得更紧，隔着水汽他的眼睛看上去雾蒙蒙的。  
“托尼。”他的声音很轻：“我们并非只为自己而活。”  
托尼发出一声无奈的叹息，手上力道却不减：“你知道我回地球之后看见佩珀第一个念头是什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“幸好她没事，我当时满脑子就这句话。地球上那么多人死于非命，而我只想着，还好不是她。”  
斯蒂芬回握住托尼的手，温暖着他冰凉的掌心：“那不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？我是人，你也是人，我会有私心，你也会有。你只是不允许自己表现出来而已。我问你，你要守护整个地球六十亿人，现在还算数吧？”  
“当然。”  
“难道我不在这六十亿人里吗？”  
斯蒂芬双唇微启，有什么在他舌尖滚动，只要他开口就一定会说出来。他的眼睛里有若隐若现的水光。  
“如果有一天要牺牲你保全其他人……”  
“电车难题，很烦人对吧？但是你不用有什么负担。”托尼摇了摇头，打断斯蒂芬的话：“你任何时候都可以放弃我，如果我是你我也会这么做，这不是……这不是计算哪边更有价值的问题。”  
“如果我根本没有拯救世界的意愿，你再计算几亿次未来都没有用，说到底这一切都是我自己的选择。”  
掌心已被斯蒂芬捂暖了，托尼蓦地松开手，倒让斯蒂芬愣了一下，手指在虚空中展开又蜷曲，仿佛还在留恋着什么。托尼喝了口茶，一如既往的苦涩令他眉头微皱。  
又是一大团雪从房檐上落下来，摔在地上发出一声响。斯蒂芬望着窗外白茫茫一片，轻声说：“这雪一时半会儿不会停了。”  
“是啊，回去大概会很麻烦。”  
斯蒂芬瞥了他一眼：“没什么事，等雪停了回去也无妨。”  
拐弯抹角，托尼嫌弃地哼了一声，勾起的唇角出卖了他的真实心情。暖炉烧走空气里的水分，托尼嗓子发干，喝了一大口茶后又被苦得皱起脸来。  
斯蒂芬好笑地看着他：“真有这么难喝？”  
“你自己尝尝不就知道了？”  
他微笑着，眼底闪烁着挑衅和狡黠。斯蒂芬读懂了他的暗示，凑过去吻他，舌尖流连过唇角与上颚，卷过那一点点茶叶的香气。  
分开的时候，托尼气息紊乱，却还笑得如同恶作剧成功了的孩子：“味道如何？”  
斯蒂芬低头沉思了一会儿，微笑着吐出两个字：“甜的。”  
“你的味觉绝对有问题。”  
“我说的不是茶。”  
他偏过头去看斯蒂芬，在嘲讽别人时牙尖嘴利的法师说起情话来别扭又不坦率，但托尼觉得自己已经明白了，当他说“好”的时候，其实是在说“我喜欢你”。  
想通了这一点，托尼不自觉微笑起来。他喝了口茶模仿法师板正的坐姿，拿腔拿调地说：“我今晚要留在这儿，雪太大了回不去。”  
即使是卡玛泰姬最不用心的学徒也知道如何开传送门，但斯蒂芬只是注视着托尼，眼里含着不易察觉的宠溺，轻轻地说：“好。”

-End-


End file.
